


It's not what you think!

by electronicinkpot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Emphasis on Implied, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Misunderstandings, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electronicinkpot/pseuds/electronicinkpot
Summary: "Yuuri’s mouth turned dry, jaw clamping shut. He couldn’t do this. His fingers dug into the soft material around his body. He couldn’t do this. "





	It's not what you think!

Yuuri’s hands trembled as he tightened the chord of his bathrobe around his waist. His heart thudded frantically in his chest. His skin burned. He barely registered the cold press of the kitchen tiles against his feet. He steadied his breathing- the way Phichit suggested- in through the nose, out through the mouth. Yuuri felt his swirling thoughts begin to settle. Then he heard the soft click of a key sliding into a lock. His throat constricted. _Victor._ Yuuri’s fingers shifted automatically to the robe’s belt, subconsciously testing the secure knot. The front door swung open and Yuuri’s husband (of one month) strode in.

Victor shut the door behind him, shook some snow from his hair and began taking off his coat. He stilled suddenly, glancing up. His blue eyes centred on Yuuri.

“Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s mouth turned dry, jaw clamping shut. _He couldn’t do this._ His fingers dug into the soft material around his body. _He couldn’t do this._

 “Is something wrong, love?” Victor started forward, eyebrows pushing together in concern. Or confusion.

“Don’t!” Yuuri blurted. “Just…stay there.”

Victor stepped back in surprise, hurt etched into his expression.  Yuuri’s blood turned to ice.

“I don’t understand,” said Victor.

He couldn’t wait any longer. But the thought of doing anything farther than standing rooted to the ground in the doorway of the kitchen was so profoundly terrifying that Yuuri continued to hesitate.  A thousand images flooded into his head, none of them good.

Victor.

_How would Victor react?_

The question drove itself through Yuuri’s brain. Through his chest. Until he could barely breathe.

“Oh God,” Victor said softly. “You’re having an affair.”

His words struck sharply against Yuuri’s runaway mind. He blinked rapidly, taking in Victor’s pale face and terrified eyes. _An affair?_

Then, all at once, Yuuri realised the direction that Victor’s over-dramatic conclusions had jumped to.

“No!” he cried. “Of course not!”

But Victor was now thoroughly engrossed in his devastation. “Oh, Yuuri!  I should have been better to you! How could I have let this happen?”

Yuuri stumbled towards Victor - who had collapsed onto a chair - picking frantically at the belt of his bathrobe.

“This damn thing,” he muttered as the knot refused to loosen. “Victor, calm down!”

“Please,” Victor begged, “give us another chance. My heart will never recover from this, my love.”

 _Finally._ Finally, Yuuri undid the knot.

“Yuuri, don’t leave me-“

The robe had slipped from Yuuri’s shoulders and slid to the floor.

“Oh.” Victor’s eyes widened.

Yuuri’s skin burned as Victor stared. The darkened blue gaze trailed slowly down Yuuri’s body and then all the way up again, taking in the delicate black lace that spread across golden hips and soft thighs.

“W-what?” Victor stammered, mouth falling open.

Instead of responding, Yuuri pushed back his hair with trembling hands and then, with more confidence than he believe himself capable of, he sauntered towards the bedroom.


End file.
